Goodbye Booth
by castle4beckett
Summary: Im usless at writing a summary. Booth doesnt die. Will turn into a very hot romance story.
1. Meeting With Cullen

"Hey Bones, We have a case." Called Booth as he walked into the lab. Bones, who was talking to Angela, turned around to face Booth. "Get your gear, we are leaving in 5 minutes." Said Booth. Bones shook her head and turned back to Angela. "I hate it when he does this." Whispered Bones. Angela shook her head. "No you don't" replied Angela. Bones rolled her eyes, turned and walk towards her office. "Have fun sweetie!" called Angela. Booth turned and gave Angela a confused look before following Bones into her office. "What was that about?" asked Booth. "Uh nothing." Replied Bones. Booth noticed Bones starting to blush. "It's something embarrassing." Said Booth. Bones sighed and picked up her bag. "Let's go Booth." replied Bones. As they walked out to Booths SUV, Booth continued to look at Bones. "If you don't start watching where your going you might walk into a pole." Said Bones with a smile. Booth quickly looked away from Bones. "So, what's the case?" asked Bones as they got into the SUV. "Human remains turned up in a box on a women's front porch." replied Booth. Bones quickly scanned over the notes Booth had taken. "How's Parker?" asked Bones. Booth smiled when he heard his son's name. "Parkers great, thanks for asking." replied Booth. Bones nodded then turned and looked out the window. After a few minutes of silence Booth spoke up. "You ok Bones?" Bones looked over at Booth. "Im fine." replied Bones. Booth reached over and started to rub Bones' leg. "Booth" whispered Bones. Booth gave her leg a little squeeze. "Bones, you're my partner. Im trying to make you feel better" said Booth.

Booth left his hand on Bones leg the rest of the drive. When they pulled up outside the crime scene they were greeted by Booth's boss. "Agent Booth." said Cullen. Booth looked up at Cullen. "Yes sir." replied Booth. Cullen's eyes were drawn to Booths hand which was still on Bones' thigh. Booth noticed and quickly removed his hand. 'Where are the remains now?" asked Bones. Cullen looked over at Bones. "This way Dr Brennan." replied Cullen. Bones and Booth quickly got out of the SUV and followed Cullen into the house. Cullen stopped and pointed to a box on the kitchen table. "In there." Cullen turned to face Booth. "I want you in my office as soon as you're done here." Booth nodded. Bones looked up at Booth as he walked over to her. "Everything ok?" asked Bones. "Yeah, just fine." replied Booth. Bones nodded and went back to work. "So what can you tell me?" asked Booth. Bones looked closer at the remains. "Adolescent, female." replied Bones. Booth quickly jotted down what Bones had just said. "Time of death?" asked Booth. "Uh, about a week maybe two." replied Bones as she closed the box. "But I need to get this back to my lab. So Hodgins can take a look." said Bones. Booth nodded. "Ok then, lets go." replied Booth. Within a few minutes Booth and Bones where driving back towards the lab. "What did Cullen want?" asked Bones. "Uh, not much. I have to meet with him after I drop you off." replied Booth. "Ok, are we still on for dinner with the squints?" asked Bones. "Of course, but I don't know why the squints have to join us." replied Booth. "They are my team and my friends." said Bones. Booth pulled up outside the lab. "Bones." Said Booth as Bones was getting out of the car. "Do you remember the black dress I brought you when we were in Vegas?" asked Booth. "Yeah, why?" asked Bones. "Wear it tonight." said Booth. Bones smiled. "Sure." replied Bones. As Booth pulled away from the lab, Bones walked into the lab. "Sweetie, your back soon." Said Angela as she walked quickly up to Bones. "Where's Booth?" asked Angela. "He had a meeting with Cullen." said Bones as they walked onto the platform. "Hodgins, can you take samples of skin and anything else you need. Zach, after that you can clean the bones so Angela can do a facial reconstruction." Said Bones as she put the box of remains on the exam table. "You guy still coming tonight?" asked Bones. "Yup, have you decided what you're going to wear?" asked Angela. Bones smiled. "Actually, Booth has already requested what I should wear." replied Bones. Angela smiled. "What has Booth requested?" asked Hodgins. "A dress he brought me when we were in Vegas." Replied Bones. Angela's eyes flew wide open. "I didn't know Booth had brought you a dress." Said Angela. "Enough talking, we have work to do." replied Bones before heading off into her office closely followed by Angela. "Can we finish our talk from this morning?" asked Angela. "Im not in love with Booth." replied Bones. "Fine, but I know you like him." said Angela. Bones smiled. "Can you come over later and help me get ready. The dress has to be tied at the back." said Bones. "Sure." replied Angela. Bones nodded and sat done in her chair. "You ok Brennan?" asked Angela. "Im just not feeling so good." Replied Bones. "Go home and get some rest and I will see you later." Said Angela. Bones nodded, picked up her bag and headed home.

Meanwhile Booth was still in his meeting with Cullen. "Do you understand Booth?" asked Cullen. "Yes sir, how long have I got?" replied Booth. "Today." Said Cullen Booth nodded. "You can go now Booth." Said Cullen. Booth stood and left the room. As Booth walked back yo his office, Booths mind wandered to Bones. Booth reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "Angela, Its Booth. I need your help." Booth explained what had happened during his meeting with Cullen. "Booth, I sent Brennan home about 30 minutes ago." Said Angela. "Why? Is she ok?" asked Booth. "She's just not feeling her best, listen I have to go." Said Angela. "Bye" replied Booth./


	2. Black Dress

When Bones got home, she went into her room and climbed into bed. Slowly but surely Bones drifted off to sleep. A few hours later Bones awoke to continuous knocking on her front door. Bones quickly climbed out of bed and went to open the front door. "Hey Angela." said Bones as she opened the front door. "Hey sweetie lets get you changed" said Angela as she walked inside Bones' house. Bones closed the door and went into the lounge. "So where's this dress?" asked Angela. "It's in my room." replied Bones. "What are you waiting for? Go and put it on." said Angela. "Ok, im going." replied Bones as she walked into her bedroom. Bones quickly slipped out of her clothes and pulled on the dress that Booth had brought her. "How is it going?" called Angela from outside Bones' door. "You can come in now!" called Bones. Angela opened the door and walked over to Bones. "Can you do it up?" asked Bones. Angela nodded and started to do up the back of the dress. After a few seconds Angela took a few steps backwards. "You can turn around now." Said Angela. Bones took a deep breath and turned around to face Angela. "Oh my gosh. You look stunning" said Angela. Bones smiled and ran her hands down her dress. "Booth is going to be so happy." said Angela. "You should get changed." replied Bones. "Im not getting changed. Let's do your hair." said Angela as she picked up a hairbrush. After 20 minutes Angela had styled Bones' hair into a bun on the back of her head. "How does it look?" asked Bones nervously. "It looks amazing." replied Angela. Bones smiled and looked up at the clock. "We should get going." said Bones. Angela picked up her car keys. "Im driving, we don't want you to get messed up before you even get there." said Angela. When they got in the car Bones was the first to speak. "I wonder how Booths meeting went." Angela looked over at Bones. "Im sure if it was anything important he would have called." replied Angela. The rest of the drive to Wong Foos was quiet.

When they arrived Hodgins and Zach were waiting for them. As Bones got out of the car both Zach and Hodgins jaws dropped. "Wow, you look beautiful." said Hodgins. Angela noticed Bones starting to blush. "Booth is going to love It." replied Angela. Bones looked around. "Speaking of Booth, Is he here yet?" asked Bones. Hodgins shook his head. "I haven't seen agent Booth since this morning." replied Zach. Angela and Hodgins both noticed Bones' disappointed look. "Lets go inside." Suggested Angela. Bones nodded and started to walk inside followed by Angela, Hodgins and Zach. Once they were seated at their table, Angela ordered their drinks. Hodgins looked over at Bones. "So this is the dress Booth brought you?" asked Hodgins. "Yup, but I swear last time I wore this dress it wasn't this loose." replied Bones. Angela shook her head. "Maybe it has something to do with you not eating a full meal." suggested Angela. "Here are your drinks" said Sid as he placed the drinks on the table. "Thanks." replied Angela.

Booth looked at his watch. "Damn" muttered Booth as he pulled into the parking lot outside Wong Foos. Booth quickly jumped out of the SUV and ran inside. Booth slowed to a walk when he reached the front door. Booth walked into the diner. After quickly looking around, Booth spotted the team. Booth walked over towards Bones, who had her back to Booth. As he reached the table, Booth bent down and whispered "Very nice." Bones jumped at the sound of Booths voice in her ear. "Hop up so I can slide in." said Booth. Bones stood up and let Booth slide in so he was sitting between Angela and herself. "You're late" said Bones as she sat down. "Yeah, Sorry about that. You guys must be hungry." replied Booth. "Just a little. We were waiting for you to arrive." said Angela. Just as Angela had finished talking, Sid brought out some food and placed it on the table. "Here's your food." said Sid. Booth smiled. "It's great how you know what we want." replied Booth. Sid nodded and walked off. As they were eating their meals, Booth noticed Bones wasn't eating her meal. "Come on Bones, Eat up." said Booth giving Bones a slight nudge. Bones smiled and slowly started to eat her food. Booth looked up at Angela and gave her a questioning look. Angela just shrugged her shoulders. Slowly but surely Bones finished her food. "So, why were you late?" asked Hodgins. Booth looked over to Angela then to Hodgins. "I had a meeting with Cullen that took awhile. After the meeting I went back to my office. I was late because I was explaining the case note to Agent Shires." Answered Booth. Bones sat up straight. "Why were you telling Agent Shires about the case?" asked Bones. Booth took a deep breath. 'Cullen has assigned Shires to your lab." Said Booth. "But what for? You're assigned to my lab." replied Bones. Booth shook his head. "Not anymore." Everyone's eyes flew open. "What do you mean not any more?" asked Bones. "Sweetie it means…" Angela was cut off by a angry and teary Bones. "NO! I want to hear it from Booth." said Bones. "Cullen has reassigned me to a lab in New York." replied Booth. Bones took a deep. "How long have you got with us?" Asked Bones. Tears now starting to fall from her eyes. "Today, I fly out tomorrow morning." answered Booth. Bones shook her head, quickly got up from the table and literally ran out the door. Booth looked over at Angela. "GO" Booth nodded and quickly ran out the door after Bones. By now Bones was half way down the street. In her mind, Bones was thankful that she hadn't worn high heels. "BONES!" called Booth who was catching up to Bones fast. Bones ignored Booth and kept running. Within a few seconds Booth had caught up with Bones and had wrapped his arms around her. "Let me go!" cried Bones. Booth pulled Bones into a hug. "Im sorry." whispered Booth. Bones tried to push away from Booth. "Let me go, I want to go home." cried Bones. "Bones." whispered Booth. Bones looked up at him. Booth lowered his lips to Bones. Booth felt Bones relax. After a few seconds Booth broke the kiss. "Goodbye Temperance." said Booth. Bones turned and continued to walk home


	3. Alone

When Bones arrived home, she walked over and unhooked the phone, turned off her cell and went into the

Bathroom and turned on the shower. After waiting a few minutes until the water was hot, Bones took off her

clothes and got into the shower. Bones closed her eyes and let the water run over her face and body. After a

few minutes Bones stepped away from the water. Bones reached over to a tray that was supposed to be

holding soap but instead had a little box. Bones reached inside and pulled out a razor blade. Slowly Bones

brought the blade down to her right thigh. After taking a deep breath, Bones slowly pulled the blade across

her skin. Bones watched as the skin split apart leaving a wide gash and the blood drip down her leg

Meanwhile, back at Wong Foo's, Angela was on her mobile trying to reach Bones, while Booth was talking

to Zach and Hodgins. After two more unsuccessful tries at ringing Bones, Angela walked back over to the

table. Booth looked up at Angela. "Everything ok?" asked Booth. Angela nodded. "Yup, just fine." replied

Angela. After a few minutes of talking, Hodgins noticed the worried expression on Angela's face. "Im just

going to borrow Angela for a quick minute." said Hodgins. Booth nodded and Angela followed Hodgins into

the hallway. "What's wrong?" asked Hodgins. "I can't get hold of Brennan." said Angela. Hodgins ran his

fingers through his hair. "Do you think she is alright?" asked Hodgins. Angela shrugged her shoulders. "Im

not…" Angela was cut off by her cell buzzing. "Angela." answered Angela. "Angela, its Brennan." Angela

looked up at Hodgins. "Brennan" mouthed Angela. "It has been a year Angela, I needed the release." "Oh

shit. Sweetie lay down on your bed, I will be there soon." said Angela. "Ok, but don't tell Booth." answered

Bones. Angela hung up her call and looked up at Hodgins. "I have to go." Said Angela. Hodgins stepped in

front of Angela. "Im coming with you." said Hodgins. Angela nodded. "Fine, but don't come in her room

unless I call you." said Angela. "Ok, go and collect your bag and I will get the car." replied Hodgins. Angela

nodded and hurried back to the table. Zach and Booth looked up at Angela. "I have to go." said Angela. "Is

everything ok?" asked Booth. Angela shook her head. "I have to go, Hodgins is waiting for me." Said

Angela. Booth nodded and Angela hurried out the door.

When Angela Got in the Car, Hodgins handed Angela the first aid kit. Angela opened the kit and took a look

while Hodgins drove towards Bones house. After a few minutes of driving they pulled up outside Bones'

house. Angela unlocked the door with the key Bones had once given Angela. When the door was open,

Angela hurried into the lounge closely followed by Hodgins. "Just wait here." Called Angela as she went into

Bones room. "Sweetie, Im here." Whispered Angela as she walked into Bones room. Bones slowly sat up on

the bed. "How bad are they and where did you do them?" asked Angela. "Right thigh. A little deep." replied

Bones. "Can I check?" asked Angela. Bones nodded and Angela slowly lifted the sheet away from Bones leg.

"Holy shit." Muttered Angela. After a few more seconds of looking at Bones' leg, Angela looked up. "I will

be back in a minute." Said Angela as she started to walk out of the room. When Angela got into the lounge,

Hodgins was waiting for Angela. 'Is she ok?" asked Hodgins. Angela shook her head. "You know how to do

stitches aye?" asked Angela. Hodgins nodded. "Yeah, there is a stitching pack in the first aid kit." said

Hodgins. "Ok, come with me." replied Angela. When they got back into Bones' room, Bones had covered her leg with the sheet. "Brennan, Hodgins is going to stitch your leg." Said Angela. Bones eyes widened. "No, im fine. Hodgins shouldn't have to deal with my stupid issues." replied Bones as tears started to flood her eyes. Hodgins walked over and sat down next to Bones. "Dr Brennan, I won't judge you. I just want to help you." said Hodgins. Bones looked over at Angela then back to Hodgins. After taking a deep breath Bones nodded. "Ok." Angela walked over and lay down on the bed next to Bones. "It will be ok. Hodgins and I will look after you." said Angela as she picked up Bones' hand. "Just don't tell Booth." replied Bones. "We won't tell anyone." said Hodgins as he walked back over to the bed. "Thanks." whispered Bones. "Can I?" asked Hodgins as he pointed to the sheet covering Bones' leg. Bones just nodded in reply. Slowly Hodgins lifted the sheet away from her leg. Bones lay her head against Angela's shoulders "Don't worry Dr Brennan, I will give you an injection for the pain." said Hodgins. Bones nodded then looked at Angela. "Im sorry Angela." said Bones. Angela put her arm around Bones' shoulder. "Sweetie, you have nothing to be sorry for." replied Angela. As Hodgins gave Bones the injection a tear rolled down her face.

For the next few minutes Angela tried to comfort Bones while Hodgins stitched Bones' leg. "Ok, all done." Bones and Angela looked down at Bones' leg. There were now 3 neat stitches. "Thanks Jack." said Bones. Jack smiled and turned to Angela. "Do you mind if I talk to Brennan in private for a minute?" asked Hodgins. Angela nodded. "How about I get us some ice cream?" suggested Angela. "Sure" said Bones. As Angela walked out of the room, she closed the door behind her. "Brennan, what's going on?" asked Hodgins. "Angela was right." Cried Bones. Hodgins sat down on the bed and put his arm around Bones. "What do you mean?" asked Hodgins. Bones took a deep breath. "This morning Angela and I were talking about Booth. Angela said that even though I didn't love him, I still have strong feelings for him" replied Bones. Hodgins gave Bones' shoulder a little squeeze. "Brennan, I know it's not in your nature to admit your feelings about people, but I think you should tell Booth how you feel." said Hodgins. Bones lowered her head. Hodgins lifted Bones' head with his fingers under her chin. "Temperance, you deserve the best, and Booth **IS **the best." said Hodgins. **KNOCK KNOCK** "Come in" called Hodgins. Angela opened the door. "I have ice cream." said Angela. Hodgins got up off the bed and let Angela sit down beside Bones. "Here you go." Said Angela as she handed Bones a bowl of ice cream. "Thanks." replied Bones.

After eating the ice cream, Hodgins took the plates back into the kitchen. "Will you be alright now?" asked Angela. Bones nodded. "I know it has been a big day, If you need anything ring me." Said Angela. "Sure." replied Bones as she tried to get out of bed. "Woah, be careful." Said Angela as she extended her hand to help Bones get up. "Thanks." replied Bones as she took Angela's hand. "Everything ok in here?" asked Hodgins as he walked back into the room. "Yup. Thanks for your help Jack." Said Bones. Hodgins smiled and wrapped his arms around Bones. "Anytime. Angela and I are always here for you." Whispered Hodgins. After rubbing Bones' back Hodgins pulled away. "we should get going." Said Hodgins. Angela nodded and turned to Bones. "Try and get some sleep." Said Angela before giving Bones a hug. "Can you guys lock the door on your way out?" asked Bones. Angela nodded. "Sure. See you tomorrow." Replied Angela as they walked out of Bones' room. Bones slowly climbed back into bed. When Bones heard the door close, Bones closed her eyes and let sleep over take her.


	4. Flowers

Hey all, I know this seems boring without Booth. BUT! I promise he will return very soon!

* * *

Bones awoke the next morning to knocking on her door. As Bones climbed out of her bed she winced in pain as her thigh muscle tightened. Bones quickly pulled on her robe and went to answer the door. When Bones opened the door she saw a man holding flowers. "Hi, are you Temperance Brennan?" asked the man. "Yes." replied Bones. "These are for you." Said the man as he handed Bones the flowers. "Thanks" with that Bones closed the door and walked into the kitchen. When she put the flowers on the bench, Bones noticed a card sticking out of the flowers. Bones picked the card up

"_Temperance_

_Im really sorry. You are an amazing women._

_It was an honor and an amazing experience working with you.  
Yours Always_

_Seeley Booth"_

Bones felt a tear fall from her eye as she read the card again. After reading the card a third time, Bones put the card beside the flowers and walked into her bedroom to get dressed. After carefully deciding what to wear, Bones walked back into the kitchen and slipped Booths card into her pocket. By the time Bones reached the lab Angela, Hodgins and Zach were already there. Bones made her way inside. "Good Morning Dr Brennan." Said Zach as he walked off the platform. "Good Morning Zach." Replied Bones as she headed into her office. "Agent Shires called a few minutes ago." Bones turned around to come face to face with Angela. "What did he call for?" asked Bones. "He said he would be in sometime this morning." Answered Angela. "Great." Mumbled Bones as she continued to her office. "Dr Brennan." Bones turned around. "Dr Brennan, your limping." Said Zach. Bones looked over at Angela then headed into her office. "Is Dr Brennan ok?" asked Zach. "Brennans fine." Replied Angela before walking into Bones' office. "Morning sweetie." Said Angela as she closed the door. "Hey." replied Bones. "You ok?" asked Angela. Bones reached into her pocket and handed Angela the card. Angela read through the note then passed it back to Bones. "When did you get this?" asked Angela. "This morning. Booth sent me flowers." Answered Bones. "How's your leg?" asked Angela. "Sore." Replied Bones. "I guessed, we noticed you limping as you walked in." said Angela. "I didn't notice. What time is Shires coming in?" asked Bones. Angela looked at the clock on the wall. "Anytime now." Answered Angela. "Ok, have you got a face for the victim?" asked Bones. Angela nodded. "Yes, I also have an idea of what might have happened." Said Angela. "Thanks, but right now I just need a face." Said Bones. Angela nodded. "Ok, give me two minutes." Replied Angela as she walked out the door. Bones got up from her desk, walked over to the coat rack and put on her lab coat. Just as Bones was walking out the door the phone started to ring. Bones walked back over to her desk. "Brennan." Answered Bones. "Hey Bones." Said the voice on the phone. "Hi Booth. Thanks for the flowers." said Bones. "No problem, I hope you liked them." Replied Booth. "I did, thank you." Answered Bones. After a awkward moment of silence Bones spoke up. "So, how was your flight?" asked Bones. "Tiring, boring. I would rather be back in DC with you and the squints." Admitted Booth. At that moment Angela walked back into the office. "I have to go." Said Bones. "Ok, I will talk to you later." Replied Booth. Bones hung up the hone and walked over to Angela. "Sorry about that." Said Bones as they walked towards Angela's office. "It's ok. Who was that on the phone?" asked Angela. "That was Booth." Answered Bones. "Everything ok?" asked Angela. "Just fine. Can you just show me the face." Said Bones. "Sure" replied Angela as she sat down at her desk. After a few seconds an image started to appear on the Angelator. "That's good Angela, can you run that through the FBI database." Said Bones. "Sure." Replied Angela. After a few seconds of searching the database a match was found. "The victim is 23 yr old Sarah James." Said Angela. "Ok, send that information through to Agent Shires" replied Bones. "Dr Brennan." Both Bones and Angela turned around. There in front of them was Cam. "Can I help you Cam?" asked Bones. "Dr Brennan, Angela. This is Agent Shires." Said Cam. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Said Shires as he extended his hand to Bones. Both Cam and Angela noticed the saddened look on Brennan's face. Bones looked over at Cam. "I will be in my office." And with that Bones left the room. Angela got up and quickly followed Bones. "Did I say something?" asked Shires. Cam shook her head. "Just give her some time." Said Cam. "Maybe I should talk to her." Suggested Shires. "I would let Angela talk to her first." Replied Cam before walking out of the office.

Bones was now in her office sitting at her computer, looking at a photo of her and Booth at the Christmas party. "Brennan." Bones looked up at Angela. "I know this is hard but you need to give Agent Shires a chance." Said Angela. Bones nodded. Angela noticed the picture Bones was looking at. "I miss Booth." Whispered Bones. "Aw sweetie, we all miss Booth. You had a special bond with Booth and you will always have that." Said Angela. **Knock Knock **Bones looked up to see Shires leaning against the door frame. "I was hoping we could talk." Said Shires. Bones nodded. "I will see you later." Whispered Angela. Shires walked over and sat down opposite to Bones. "Im sorry about before. Said Bones. Shires smiled. "It's ok. Maybe we could start over." Suggested Shires. Bones nodded. "I saw you had an ID for the victim." Bones nodded and handed Shires the file. "23Yr old Sarah James." Replied Bones. "How about we go and inform the family then go grab a coffee?" suggested Shires. Bones smiled. "Sounds like a plan" said Bones as she put her jacket on. "Maybe I should introduce you to my team before we go." Said Bones. "I would like that." Answered Shires. Bones and Shires walked towards the platform. Bones was thankful when she saw all of her team working on the platform. "Dr Brennan, I found stab wounds to the rib cage." Said Zach. "Thanks Zach, I would like to introduce you all to Agent Shires." Said Bones. Hodgins stepped up first. "Dr Jack Hodgins. Im the bug and slime guy" Said Hodgins. At this Shires smiled. "Agent Jesse Shires." Replied Shires. "Im Dr Zach Addy." Said Zach as he stepped away from the remains. "Nice to meet you all." replied Shires. "We should get going" said Bones. "See you all later." Said Shires to the squints.

After Bones and Shires had spoken to the family, they went off to have coffee. Shires had offered to buy Bones something to eat but Bones politely declined. They were now back at the lab. All the squints, Cam and Shires noticed how distracted Bones was. After another ten minutes of watching Bones try and regain herself Cam spoke up. "Dr Brennan, Can I speak to you in my office." Bones nodded and followed Cam into her office. "Dr Brennan, as from this minute I am putting you on leave for a month." said Cam. Bones opened her mouth to speak but Cam cut her off. "You need a break, you need time to regain yourself." Said Cam. Bones nodded and left the office. The squints and Shires watched as Bones walked from Cams office and into her own. The three squints looked at each other then hurried off the platform and into Bones office closely followed by Shires. "Is everything ok?" asked Hodgins. "Everything's fine." Replied Bones. "Sweetie, what's going on?" asked Angela. Bones sighed and looked up at the people around her. "Cam has put me on leave for a month." Replied Bones. Everyone's eyes flew open. "In the mean time Dr Addy will be in charge." This news brought a smile to Zach's face. "It's only for a month. You guys will be fine." Said Bones as she picked up her bag,. "Are you staying home or going to stay with Russ?" asked Angela. Bones picked up the last of her gear and walked out of her office followed by the squints. "I will be at home." Replied Bones. "Dr Brennan, Can Dr Saroyen do this?" asked Shires. Bones opened her mouth to speak when a voice spoke. "Yes I can." All heads turned and looked at Cam. "And you can call me Cam." Said Cam with a smile. Cam walked over to Bones. "Enjoy your time off." Said Cam. Bones nodded and walked out of the lab.


	5. Admitted

Bones had now been on break for two weeks. Bones was sitting at the computer when there was a knock at the door. Bones got up from the table and went to answer the door. When Bones opened the door Angela threw her arms around Bones. "Hi Angela." Said Bones. "Hey sweetie, how are you?" asked Angela. "Im ok." Answered Bones as she let Angela walk inside. "I brought you something." Said Angela as she handed Bones a bag. Bones reached inside the bag and pulled out a top. "Go and try it on." Said and excited Angela. Bones smiled and walked into the bathroom. A few minutes later Bones emerged from the bathroom wearing the shirt. "How does it look?" asked Bones. Angela's face drained white. "Holy shit Brennan. Take the top off." Said Angela. Bones gave Angela a questioning look. "What? Right here?" asked Bones. Angela nodded. "Right here." Answered Angela. Bones slowly removed her top and carefully placed the top on the table. Tears started to form in Angela's eyes as she took in the sight before her. Brennan was nothing but skin and Bones. "Happy?" asked Bones. "why didn't you call me?" asked Angela. "There was no need. Im fine." Answered Bones. Angela shook her head. "Brennan, look at yourself. Your skin and Bones." Said Angela.

"It's my way of coping." Replied Bones. "Fine, you know where I am if you need me." Said Angela as she walked out the door. Bones sighed and sat back down at the computer.

Later when Angela arrived back at the lab she went straight into Cams office. "Angela. What's up?" asked Cam. "Brennans sick. I don't mean vomiting sick. She has starved herself." Answered Angela. "shit" muttered Cam. Angela sat down on the couch. "I was worried this might happen." Said Cam. "What can we do?" asked Angela. "Maybe I can help." Angela and Cam looked up to see Shires standing by the door. "How?" asked Cam. "Let me give Cullen a ring." Said Shires. "Ok…" cam was cut off when her phone

started to ring. "Camille." Answered Cam. "Ok thanks, we will be there very soon." Then Cam hung up. "What happened?" asked Angela. "That was the hospital. Brennan was just admitted." Answered Cam.

Thankfully the hospital was just down the road. Angela was the first to reach Bones' room. "Oh my god." Whispered Cam. "Im going to call Cullen." Said Shires. Angela was sitting beside Bones when the doctor came in. "Is Dr Brennan going to be ok?" asked Cam. "We are lucky she came in when she did. Im not sure how much longer she may have lasted. " Replied the doctor. "If you don't mind me asking. Who brought Dr

Brennan in?" asked Cam. The doctor looked at her clipboard. "A man by the name of Russ." Replied the doctor. "Thanks." Said Cam. Angela looked at the doctor. "When can Brennan go home?" asked Angela. "Im not sure. Unless someone is staying with her Dr Brennan will have to stay here until she puts on some weight." Replied the Doctor. "I will be staying with Temperance." Angela and Cam looked over to see Russ enter the room. The doctor nodded. "Ok then. Dr Brennan should be awake any minute." Said the doctor.

"After she wakes up, I will come back and check her over." Said the doctor before she left. A few minutes after the doctor left, Bones started to wake up. "Russ." Whimpered Bones. "Im here Tempe. So is Angela, Cam and a FBI guy." Said Russ. "Cam, Angela. Can I speak to you outside?" asked Shires. Both Angela and Cam walked out of the room with Shires. Russ walked over and sat down next to Bones. "They weighed you

when you came in." said Russ. "What was I?" asked Bones. "45 kgs." Replied Russ. "Im sorry Russ." Whimpered Bones. "It's ok. Just promise me that you will start eating again." Said Russ. Bones nodded.

Meanwhile Shires was still talking to Angela and Cam. "What day?" asked Cam. "Knowing Booth maybe tomorrow." Replied Shires. "Good, let's not tell Brennan." Said Angela. Both Shires and Cam gave Angela a questioning look. "Let's make it a clue game. Something to cheer her up." Said Angela. Cam nodded. "We will leave that to you." Said Cam. Angela smiled and walked back into Bones' room. "Everything ok?" asked Angela. Bones nodded. "Tempe has promised to start eating." Said Russ. At this Angela smiled. "I will call The doctor." Replied Angela.


	6. Let the game begin

Hey all, sorry if this chapter turns up funny. I don't know why it is doing it! ARGH!

* * *

Later that day Russ was able to take Bones home. By the time they got home it was time for dinner. "Dinners ready!" called Russ from the kitchen. Bones got up from her bed and made her way into the kitchen. "Mac and Cheese." Said Bones. Russ smiled. "It was always your favorite. When was the last time you had it?" Asked Russ. "About a month ago when Booth came over for dinner." answered Bones. Just as Russ was about to sit down the phone started to ring. "Hello." answered Russ. Bones watched Russ talk on the phone as she ate the Mac and Cheese. "Thanks Angela." With that Russ hung up the phone. "What did Angela want?" asked Bones. "They need you to come in tomorrow." Answered Russ with a smile. "Ok, sure." Replied Bones.

After finishing their meal, Bones helped Russ clean up. Russ noticed that Bones wasn't looking to well. "Tempe, you ok?" asked Russ. "Just a little tired. I will make your bed then I will go to sleep." replied Bones. Russ shook his head. "I can do it. You go and get some sleep." Replied Russ. Bones nodded and headed into her room. Bones quickly put on her Pajamas and got into bed.

Out in the other room Russ was talking on the phone to Angela. "What time should I bring her in?" asked Russ. "Whenever you want. He gets in early tomorrow morning." replied Angela. "Ok, is everything ready?" asked Russ. "Almost. When you bring her in, bring her to my office." Requested Angela. "Ok, sure. I will see you tomorrow." Said Russ.

The next morning Bones woke up to the smell of pancakes. Bones climbed out of bed and quickly got dressed then walked out into the kitchen. "That smells great." Said Bones as she sat down at the table. Russ looked up. "Good morning." Replied Russ. "When are we going into the lab?" asked Bones. "As soon as you eat your breakfast." Answered Russ as he placed a plate with a pancake on it in front of Bones. "Thanks." Said Bones as she started to eat. After Bones finished her breakfast, Russ and Bones headed towards the lab. As they pulled up outside the lab Russ stopped Bones from getting out of the car. "Thanks for letting me stay with you." Said Russ. Bones smiled. "No problem." Replied Bones. As they walked toward the lab Russ turned to face Bones. "We have to meet Angela in her office." Said Russ. "Ok." Replied Bones in a confused tone.

As Russ and Bones continued to walk through lab towards Angela's office both Russ and Bones noticed people looking at Bones. Thankfully it wasn't far to Angela's office. "Morning Angela." Said Bones as she walked through the door. "Morning sweetie." Replied Angela. "What do you have for me?" asked Bones. Angela reached over and handed Bones a piece of paper. "You can only open this when your outside my office." Said Angela. Bones nodded and walked outside. Bones slowly opened the note.

**Clue 1**

_**You can't examine me here, but you can examine human remains**_


	7. Exam what?

Bones re-read the note. "This is weird." Muttered Bones as she turned back to Angela's office. "What am I supposed to do with this?" asked Bones. Both Angela and Russ laughed. "Follow the clues." Said Angela. Bones nodded and walked back outside. "Examine human remains." Muttered Bones. After a few seconds Bones walked towards the platform. "Welcome back Dr Brennan." Bones turned around to see Zach walking towards her. "Morning Zach." Replied Bones. "How are you feeling?" asked Zach. "Better. Zach, I was wondering do you know what this mean. Im pretty sure it is the exam table." Said Bones. Zach quickly read the note then handed it back to Bones. "I think your right." Replied Zach. Bones nodded. "Thanks Zach." Said Bones as she walked onto the platform.

Zach quickly hurried into Angela's office. "Did it work?" asked Angela. Zach nodded. "Dr Brennan is on the platform now." Answered Zach. Angela looked over at Russ. "It was a good idea" said Russ. Angela smiled. "I hope she likes her prize." Said Angela.

Bones was now standing beside the exam table. On the table was a cleaned set of human remains Bones looked very carefully over the remains. Just under the pelvis a pink piece of paper was sticking out. Bones slowly pulled the paper away from the bones.

**Clue 2**

In Zach's office you shall find a book.

In this book you shall find your next clue.


	8. Zach's Office

Bones walked slowly off the platform and towards Zach's office. When Bones arrived at Zach's office she was shocked to see hundred of books stacked on the shelves. Bones made her way over to the nearest shelf. One by one Bones went through each book. After 30 minutes still nothing had turned up. Bones sighed and sat down at Zach's desk, Bones' jaw dropped. There in front of her was her own book. "Bone free" read the title. Bones opened the book. On the very first page was a yellow piece of paper. Bones smiled and picked up the note.

**Clue 3**

_You are almost there, only one more clue to go. Use these letters to find your next clue._

_J H_

Bones lent back in Zach's chair. Bones let her eyes fall close as she tried to think about the letters J H. After a few minutes Bones drifted off into a light sleep. Back in Angela's office Russ, Angela and Zach were getting restless. "Maybe I should go and see where Brennan is." suggested Angela. "Ok." Replied Russ. Angela walked out of her office. Bones wasn't on the platform so Angela continued towards Zach's office. Angela couldn't help but smile when she saw Bones asleep in Zach's chair. Angela turned and walked back to her office. "Where is Dr Brennan?" asked Zach. "Asleep in your chair." answered Angela as she picked up her phone and dialed Zach's office phone.

Bones awoke to the sound of the phone ringing. "Hello." answered Brennan. "Hey, how is it going?" asked Angela. "Im stuck." Replied Brennan. "What's the clue?" asked Angela. "J H" answered Brennan. "How long have you been working here?" said Angela. "Oh shit. I just got it." Then the line went dead. Angela hung up the phone. "Did she figure it out?" asked Russ. "We will know in a minute. Watch outside the door." Said Angela. Within a matter of seconds Brennan was moving rather fast passed Angela's office. "Yup, she got it." Said Angela. "What do we do now?" asked Zach. "Now... we wait." Answered Angela.

Bones quickly made her way towards another office. "Hodgins." Said Brennan as she walked into Hodgins office. "Good to see you Dr Brennan." replied Hodgins. "Thank you. Have you got a slip of paper for me?" asked Brennan. Hodgins shook his head. "No sorry I don't." answered Hodgins. "Shit" muttered Bones as she turned to leave. "But the skull on the shelf does." Said Hodgins. Bones turned around and walked over to the skull on the shelf. Bones quickly pulled out the note that was in the skulls mouth. "Thanks Hodgins." Said Brennan as she walked out of the office.

**Clue 4**

_You are an amazing author. All of your best work is done here. _

_And here your surprise awaits._

Bones smiled and put the note in her pocket. "Dr Brennan." Brennan turned around. "Hi Cam." Replied Brennan. "Are you busy at the moment?" asked Cam. "Actually yeah. I have to go to my office." Said Brennan. Cam nodded and Brennan hurried towards her office. Just as Brennan was about to go into her office the lights went out. "SORRY!" called Hodgins from the other end of the lab. Bones opened her office and walked inside anyway. Just as Brennan entered her office the lights came on.


	9. Brennan's Suprise

Bones screamed at what she saw before her. There in front of her sitting at her desk was Seeley Booth. After Brennan stopped screaming, Booth stood up and walked towards Brennan. Just as Booth came into her reach Brennan threw her arms around Booth. "I missed you." Whispered Brennan. "I missed you too." Booth whispered back. After a few moments Booth pulled back. "What happened to you?" asked Booth. "I uh… lost abit of weight." Booth ran his hands over Brennan's ribs. "I got a call from Cullen yesterday." Said Booth. "What did he ring you for?" Booth rubbed his hand over his brow before looking back at Brennan. "He said you almost died because I left you." Booth regretted saying those words as soon as they left his mouth. Tears started to fill Brennan's eyes. "That's not true." Replied Brennan as the tears began to roll down her face. "You scared the hell out of me Temperance." Brennan wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. "Why are you here?" asked Brennan. "Im here because I care about you." Said Booth as he sat down on the corner of Brennan's desk. "Can I uh… never mind." Mumbled Brennan. Booth stood up and walked over to Brennan. "Can you what?" asked Booth. "Can I have a guy hug?" Booth shook his head. "No, you can't have a guy hug." Said Booth. Brennan let her head fall. "You can have a real hug." Said Booth. Brennan smiled and wrapped her arms around him. Booth slowly rubbed his hands up and down Brennan's back. After a few minutes Brennan spoke up. "There's something I need to tell you." Said Brennan as she pulled back from the hug. "You know you can tell me anything." Answered Booth. "I really like you seeley." Booth smiled. "Are you saying that you…" Booth was cut off when Brennan pressed her lips against his. After a few seconds Brennan pulled back. "I love you." Booth smiled and took Brennan's hands. "I love you too." Booth raised his hand to stroked Brennan's cheek as he lowered his lips to hers. Booth pulled Brennan closer to his body. Booth let his tongue snake out of his mouth and run along Brennan's bottom lip. Booth groaned into her mouth as she allowed him entrance. Brennan trembled as Booth explored the confines of her mouth and ran his tongue across her teeth and along the length of her tongue. Brennan quickly responded dueling her tongue with Booth's. After a few more seconds they broke apart both gasping for oxygen. Booth wrapped his arms around Brennan. "Im really glad im back." Said Booth. "Take me home Booth." Whispered Brennan as she slipped her hand into Booths.

"I wonder what's happening." Said Angela to Russ. "Im not sure but judging by that scream im guessing Tempe found her surprise." Replied Russ. "I would have to agree. How long are you staying?" asked Angela. Russ shrugged his shoulders. "Im not sure. Tempe has Booth to take care of her so I guess im not needed." Answered Russ. "That's not true." Came a voice. Russ turned around and Angela lifted her head. 'Hey Tempe, I see you have found your surprise." Said Russ. Brennan smiled and looked over at Angela. "Thank you Angela." Said Brennan. Angela smiled. 'I didn't do anything. It was Booth. He told Cullen he would quit unless he came back here." Replied Angela with a smile. Brennan turned around to face Booth. "YOU DID WHAT!" Brennan almost screamed. Booth smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I had to do something, so I bribed him." Answered Booth. "You could have been fired!" replied Brennan. Once again Booth just shrugged his shoulders. Brennan sighed and turned back to Russ. "You don't have to go." Russ smiled. "You have Booth now. You can always ring me if you need me." Said Russ. Suddenly a wake of dizziness hit Brennan. Thankfully Booth noticed Brennan starting to fall and managed to catch her in his arms as she fell. "Oh my gosh. Is she ok?" asked Angela. "It's been a big day for Tempe." Answered Russ. "I guess it has. Are you going to take her home?" Angela asked Booth. "Yeah." Russ reached into his pocket and handed Booth the house keys. "The doctor said Tempe needs to eat 3 big meals a day." Said Russ. "hmmm Booth." Booth looked at Brennan and saw that Brennan was now awake. "Hey, how are you feeling?" asked Booth. "Im ok." Replied Brennan as Booth lowered Brennan back to her feet. "Booth is going to take you home Tempe." Said Russ as he gave Brennan a hug. "Thank you." Whispered Brennan. After a few seconds Brennan pulled away and turned to Booth. "I would like to go home now." Brennan said with a tiny voice. Booth smiled and slipped his hand into Brennan's. "Take care of her Booth." Said Russ. "I wont let her out of my sight." Answered Booth as he gave Brennan's hand a quick squeeze. "Keep in touch sweetie." Said Angela. "Of course." Replied Brennan before turning to Booth. "Ready to go?" asked Booth. Brennan nodded and Booth led her towards his car.


	10. Promise Me

The drive to Brennan's house was quiet. When they pulled up outside Brennans house Booth quickly jumped out and opened Brennan's door.

"Thank you."

Booth smiled and shut the door and followed Brennan inside.

"Do you want a drink?"

"No thanks. Are you hungry?" Brennan smiled.

"Yeah Actually." Booth nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"How about Mac and Cheese"

"Sounds good. I will be back in a minute." Booth started working on dinner while Brennan walked into her bedroom.

"Dinner will be ready in 15 minutes."

After a few seconds with no reply Booth walked through the house and into Brennan's bedroom.

"Im in my bathroom!"

Booth made his way into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?"

"Changing my bandage." Booth walked over and knelt down next to Brennan and took over changing the bandage. When the bandage fell away from her leg Brennan heard Booth gasp.

"When did you do this?"

"The night you left." Booth closed his eyes and thought back to that night.

"That's why Angela left. When I asked Angela what was wrong she said it was nothing."

"I asked Angela not to tell you." Booth picked up the new bandage and began to re wrap Brennan's leg. Brennan watched as Booth took extra care not to hurt her leg as he wrapped the bandage.

"Thank you." Booth smiled as he helped Brennan up and pulled her into a hug.

"Promise me you won't do that to yourself ever again." Brennan nodded against Booths chest. Booth ran his hands up Brennan's arms. Booth gently tipped Brennan's head and placed a kiss on her lips. After the kiss broke apart Booth pressed his forehead against Brennan's.

"Dinners ready." Booth slipped his hand into Brennan's as they walked back into the kitchen.

Booth was surprised when Brennan finished her meal before him.

"That was great." Booth smiled.

"Thank you." Brennan got up from the table and put her dishes in the sink. Booth did the same with his dishes.

"Where's the guest room?" Brennan shook her head.

"Im not letting you sleep in the guest room."

"Where can I sleep then?"

"With me. Im my room."

"Are you sure because I don't mind…" Brennan covered Booths lips with her own. Booth broke the kiss with a smile.

"I suppose I could stay with you."

"Good. Let me show you where our room is." Booth smiled and followed Brennan down the hall and into the bedroom.

"This is the main bedroom." Booth looked around.

"It's nice."

"It's small but its…"

"home?"

"Yeah. Its home." Booth smiled and put his arm around Brennan's waist and pulled her close.

"I think I might get some sleep if you don't mind." Booth nodded.

"You get into bed. Im going to have a shower." Booth gave Brennan a quick kiss before heading into the bathroom. Brennan quickly got into bed.

Booth showered quickly and walked back into the bedroom. Booth could see Brennan was asleep. Booth pulled on his boxers, climbed into bed and snuggled up to Brennan.

"Thank you Booth." Booth was surprised when he Brennan speak.

"For what?" Brennan took hold of Booths hand.

"For coming back." Booth smiled to himself.

"I will always come back for you." Brennan rolled over so she came face to face with Booth. Slowly Brennan pressed her lips to Booths. After a few seconds Brennan pulled away and nestled her head into booths chest. Booth slowly began to stroke Brennan's hair. After awhile Booth noticed Brennan's breathing had slowed down. Booth looked down to see that Brennan had fallen asleep. Booth smiled to himself as he rested his head on Brennan's. After a short while Booth fell asleep.


	11. Pancakes

The next morning Brennan awoke to an empty bed. Brennan rubbed her eyes and looked around for Booth. Suddenly the smell of food caught Brennan's attention. Brennan climbed out of bed, pulled on a dressing robe and made her way into the kitchen.

"Good Morning." Booth looked up from the table and watched as Brennan walked towards him.

"Morning Bones. I cooked breakfast." Brennan smiled.

"I think that's what woke me up." Booth gave Brennan a questioning look.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Brennan couldn't help but laugh.

"It's a good thing Booth. It smells great." Booth sighed with relied as Brennan sat down at the table. Booth slid Brennan a plate stacked with pancakes.

"Thanks."

* * *

Booth watched as Brennan ate her breakfast. After a few more mouthfuls Brennan noticed Booth watching her eating. Brennan swallowed her mouthful before questioning Booth.

"Why are you watching me eating?" Booth shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess im happy to see you eating again." Brennan smiled before eating another mouthful of her pancakes.

"Have you weighed yourself yet?" Brennan swallowed her food and shook her head.

"How about after you finish your last bit of pancake we go and weigh you." Brennan smiled and quickly ate the last piece of pancake. Booth smiled and Brennan's enthusiasm. Booth quickly followed Brennan into the bathroom. Brennan removed the scales from under the sink. Brennan stepped back and looked at Booth. After a moment of hesitation Brennan stepped onto the scales. Brennan looked down at her weight. "49.2kgs" Brennan looked up at Booth who now had a smile upon his face.

"What was your weight at the hospital?" Brennan shuddered at the thought of that night.

"45kgs." As soon as Brennan stepped off the scales Booth pulled her into a hug.

"Im so proud of you Temperance." Brennan smiled to herself as Booth said this.

"Thank you." Booth slowly let go of Brennan.

"What would you like to do today?" Brennan thought for about 3 seconds before answering.

"I would like to go to the lab if that's ok." Booth nodded and walked back into the kitchen.

"Im going to take a shower then we can go to the lab." Booth smiled as he poured some coffee.

"That's fine."

* * *

When Brennan finished her shower she quickly dresse

d and made her way back into the lounge.

"Ready to go?" Booth looked from the magazine he was reading.

"Yup. Let's go."

Brennan locked up the house while Booth got the car ready. Brennan finally made her way out to the car.

"About time." Brennan smiled as she closed the door. The drive to the lab was full of laughter. When they arrived at the lab Brennan was the first to leave the car.

"Whoa Tempe. Slow down." Brennan stopped and waited for Booth to catch up. Brennan slipped her hand into Booths and continued walking into the lab.

* * *

As Brennan and Booth stepped into the lab they noticed that there was no one around.

"I wonder where everyone is?" Brennan looked up at Booth.

"Hello!" Booth was shocked at the loudness of Brennan's voice. A door opening caught Brennan's attention.

"Brennan?" Both Brennan and Booth looked to see Angela emerge from her office.

"Hey Ange." Angela came rushing over and wrapped her arms around Brennan.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Booth gave Angela a hug.

"Im good. Where is everyone?" Angela let out a small laugh.

"In my office watching Wedding Crashers." Brennan looked up at Booth.

"It's a movie Bones." Angela laughed at this.

"You look great sweetie." Brennan smiled.

"Its only been a couple of days but I must admit that Booth has been cooking some amazing meals." Angela gave Booth a surprised look.

"You should teach Hodgins to cook." Brennan had to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"I thought Hodgins could cook." Brennan and Angela both shook their heads.

"The only things Hodgins can cook is noodles and rice." At this Booth couldn't help but chuckle.


	12. A fever

**A/N Hey all my trusty readers!! Sorry I havent updated in awhile. I have been busy with my studies. But now im back on track with a few more chapters up my sleeve. I need 5 reviews before I post the next chapter!! SO CLICKY CLICKY CLICKY!!**

**Booth4bones-house4cameron**

After talking with the squints, Brennan and Booth made their way into Brennan's office

After talking with the squints, Brennan and Booth made their way into Brennan's office.

"I won't be long. I just want to get my laptop and some files." Booth nodded and sat down on the couch.

"How about we go out for dinner?" Brennan looked up from her desk.

"Tonight?" Booth got up from the couch and walked over to Brennan.

"Only if you want to." Brennan smiled.

"That would be nice." Booth was as Brennan struggled to pick up the box. Finally after trying three times to life the box Brennan had tears falling from her eyes.

"I cant do this Booth." Booth walked over and pulled Brennan into his embrace.

"Shh, Its ok. It will just take you sometime to get your strength back." Booth continued to rub Brennans back.

"I'm glad you're here." Booth smiled as Brennan said this. As they pulled apart Brennan clasped her hands around Booths neck.

"You are so beautiful Temperance." Booth watched and smiled as Brennan's cheeks went bright red.

"Im serious." Brennan smiled and gently pulled Booth down into a soft kiss. After a few seconds they broke apart.

"I'm ready to go now." Booth nodded and picked up the very box that Brennan had struggled to move.

* * *

As Booth and Brennan made their way through the lab both Brennan and Booth noticed the amount of people who stopped their work and looked at Brennan. Booth put the box under one arm and with his free hand he took Brennans hand in his and gave a gentle squeeze. Booth looked at Brennan and could tell that she was on the verge of crying. As soon as they made it out of the doors Brennan burst into tears. Booth quickly placed the box on the ground before pulling Brennan into his arms.

"It's ok. I'm here." Booth gently rubbed Brennans back which seemed to sooth her.

"Im sorry Booth." Booth pulled Brennan tighter against himself.

"Hey It's alright. Lets go home. We can go out tomorrow." Brennan stepped back from Booth.

"That sounds nice." Booth smiled and picked up the box and continued towards the car with Brennan beside him.

* * *

The drive back to Brennan's house was quiet. The only sound in the car was the light sound of music. When they pulled up outside Brennan's House, Booth turned to see Brennan sound asleep. Booth smiled at the sight. Booth quietly went and unlocked the House before returning to the car. Booth undid her seatbelt and gently lifted Brennan into his arms and made his way back into the house. When they entered the bedroom Booth carefully placed Brennan down on the bed. After covering Brennan with a blanket, Booth went back out to the car, locked it up and came back inside. When Booth returned he walked into the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee before going to watch TV.

After watching an episode of Greys Anatomy Booth got up from the couch and went to check on Brennan. When Booth entered the room he walked over to Brennan and noticed she looked flush. Booth put his hand on Brennan's forehead.

"Holy shit." Booth slowly began to wake Brennan.

"Brennan… wake up." Booth began to gently shake Brennan.

"Temperance." Brennan slowly opened her eyes.

"Booth… I don't feel so good."

"You have a fever. I need to cool you down." For the second time that day Booth gathered Brennan into his arms and walked into the bathroom.

"Can you stand up?" Brennan nodded her head. Booth slowly put Brennan down and turned on the shower. Booth turned back to face Brennan.

"Do you want me to stay here?" Brennan nodded as she tried to undo her blouse. Booth checked the shower then turned back to face Brennan who now only had on her bra and panties. Brennan stepped into the shower.

"It's cold."

"I know. But we have to cool you down."

"Ok." Booth sat down on the edge of the bath. All of a sudden Brennan emerged from the shower.

"It's cold Booth." Booth stood up and wrapped a towel around Brennan before putting his hand on Brennan's head.

"At least you have cooled down." Brennan nodded and wrapped her arms around Booth before making their way back into the bedroom. Brennan smiled at Booth.

"Thanks." Booth nodded

"Where are your pajamas?" Brennan rubbed her eyes.

"In the 2nd draw." Booth walked over to the draws, picked up the pajamas and gave them to Brennan.

"I will wait in the lounge." Booth turned to leave until Brennan spoke up.

"You don't have to leave." Booth turned around to look at Brennan.

"Are you sure… I mean…" Brennan smiled at Booths nervousness.

"Booth. Its ok." Booth took a deep breath before going back and sitting beside Brennan. After a awkward moment of silence Brennan slipped her pajama top over her head and quickly pulled on her pajama pants before unwrapping the towel. Booth watched in amazement as Brennan changed into her pajamas without revealing her body.

"Have you seen the view Booth?" Booth shook his head. Brennan laughed and made her way out onto the balcony followed by Booth.

"Wow. This is amazing." Brennan smiled before resting her arms on the ledge. Booth came up behind Brennan and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm glad you're here Booth." Booth rested his head on Brennan's shoulder.

"So am I. I'm glad Cullen let me transfer back." Brennan turned around in Booth's arms.

"You still haven't told me about your phone call with Cullen." Booth smiled down at Brennan.

"Funny story." Brennan shook her head.

"You could have been fired!" Booth shrugged his shoulders.

"One less reason to wear a suit." Brennan ran her fingers through her hair.

"That was a stupid thing to do Seeley!" Brennan almost screamed.

"I did it for you Temperance. You mean the world to me and I'm not willing to risk that!" Brennan could see the hurt in Booths eyes. Reaching up, Brennan gently placed her hand on Booth's cheek. Booth slowly lowered his lips to Brennans. As the kiss broke apart Booth pulled Brennan into a hug.

"Are you going to tell me about your phone call with Cullen?" Booth smiled before drawing away from the hug.

"How about we go inside and talk." Brennan nodded and followed Booth back inside.


	13. Call With Cullen

**Hey all! That was a quick 5 reviews. This time im looking for 8! Thank you all who are reviewing this stories. As i promised there is a hot chapter coming in the next chapter!! Cookies to all! And to all a good day!!**

**Booth4bones-house4cameron**

* * *

**(Flashback) 2 weeks after Booth left**

_Booth was sitting at his desk reading over his latest case file when there was a knock on Booths door._

"_Come in" The agent entered._

"_Excuse me sir, there is a phone call on line 2 for you. Director Cullen from DC." Booth nodded._

"_Thank you. You can go now."_

_As the agent left Booth picked up the phone._

"_Agent Booth speaking." Booth expected a friendly chat with Cullen but was very shocked at the response._

"_What the bloody hell happened between Dr Brennan and yourself before you left!" Booth leaned back in his chair._

"_Excuse me sir, but may I ask what you are talking about?" Cullen took a deep breath._

"_You idiot! Dr Brennan is currently in hospital.  
"What happened? Is she ok?" Booth now starting to get very worried._

"_She's nearly dead Booth! She starved herself because of you." Booth drew a breath._

"_So I will ask you again Agent Booth. What happened between Dr Brennan and yourself before you left DC?" Booth let out the breath he was holding._

"_The night before I left, the squints and myself out to dinner. When I told them I was leaving the next day Bones got up and ran out. I ran after her. When I caught up with Bones we talk and… well sir, I kissed her." There was silence over the phone._

"_You're an idiot Booth!" Booth nodded to himself._

"_I know sir. I would like to be transferred back to the __Jeffersonian."_

"_Im sorry Booth but I can't do that." Booth rubbed his head. _

"_Either I get transferred back or I will send you my resignation letter right now." Cullen could here Booth typing something on his computer._

"_Is that right Agent Booth. I have a right mind to fire you right now." Booth held his breath waiting for Cullen's next words._

"_But you are my best agent…I will put the transfer papers through now."_

_Booth smiled._

"_Thank you sir." Booth continued on his computer_

"_How soon can we expect you back in DC?" Booth clicked his computer mouse._

"_It looks like 9pm tonight." _

"_Ok, I will have an agent pick you up." Booth smiled to himself._

"_Thank you sir."_

"_Booth."_

"_Yes sir?"_

"_Don't screw this up."_

"_Yes sir." With that Booth hung up the phone and hurried out of his office._


	14. Unbreakable

**A/N – Hey all. Here is the next chapter as promised! ****It's getting hard to keep up with everyone. Im getting review left, right and centre so im very busy trying to keep the chapter coming! I am a huge Westlife fan so I have decided to use their song 'unbreakable' in this chapter! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Im looking for 12 reviews before the next chapter! Cookies to all who read and review!!**

**Booth4bones-house4cameron**

* * *

By the time Booth had finished telling Brennan about his phone call with Cullen, Brennan had her jaw wide open.

"Cullen told you that I almost died because of you?" Booth nodded.

"Yeah, he did." Brennan shook her head.

"That's not true Booth." Booth raised his eyebrows as if to say "You're joking right?"

"Im serious Seeley!" Booth sighed and pulled Brennan into his embrace.

"Im really sorry I left." Brennan lifted her head from Booth's chest. Booth slowly lowered lips to Brennan's. Brennan took hold of Booth coat lapels and pulled Booth harder against her. Booth slowly lowered Brennan onto the bed. Brennan quickly pushed Booth's jacket from his shoulders. Booth sat back and discarded his jacket before placing his lips back onto Brennan's. Booth slowly slid his hand up to gently cup Brennan's breast. Brennan arched up into Booth at the sensation. Booth smiled an continued to gently squeeze her breast. Brennan quickly pulled Booths top over his head.

* * *

One by one each article of clothing was thrown on the floor.

"Please Booth." Booth gently grasped Brennan's hips and pulled her closer towards his painful erection. Booth thrust forward burying himself deep within her. Brennan gasped at the sudden thrust but now she was aching for more. Booth began moving inside Brennan and it wasn't long before intense pleasure began to wash over them. Booth has always wondered what sex would be like with Brennan and now it was proving to be better than what he had originally thought.

Their lips were fused just as their bodies. The sights and sounds of Brennan beneath him made Booth thrust harder and deeper. That was all the pleasure Brennan could take.

"SEELEY!" screamed Brennan as pleasure shook through her. Booth shot his seed deep inside Brennan as her muscles continued to squeeze his shaft.

* * *

After a few seconds Booth slowly lowered himself on top of Brennan's chest.

"That… was… amazing." Brennan panted as she began to run her fingers over Booth's back.

"I agree." Muffled Booth from Brennan's chest. Brennan smiled.

"I guess Angela was right." Booth lifted his head from Brennan chest.

"What do you mean?" Brennan smiled.

"Angela is always talking about the sexual tension between us. I guess she was right." Booth slowly rolled off Brennan and onto the bed.

"I guess she was." Brennan turned on her side to face Booth just in time to see a worried look spread across his face.

"What's wrong?" Booth ran his hands through his hair.

"We didn't use…" Suddenly Brennan clicked.

"It's ok Booth. Im on the pill." Booth sighed a sigh of relief. Brennan smiled and rested her head on the pillow.

"You look really tired." Brennan gave a small laugh.

"After what we just did, im surprised you aren't tired either." Booth smiled before giving Brennan a kiss.

"Get some sleep." Brennan nodded.

"Tomorrow I would like to go to the lab and talk with Cam to see when I can start back at work." Booth smiled.

"Typical Brennan." Thought Booth.

"We can do that. But you have to take things easy." Brennan nodded and closed her eyes.  
"Good night Seeley." Booth pulled the blankets up over both of them.  
"Good night Temperance."

* * *

The next morning Brennan woke before Booth. Quickly and quietly Brennan slipped out of bed, pulled on some clothes before making her way into the kitchen. It wasn't long before Booth awoke to an empty bed. Booth slid out of bed, pulled on some pants before going to find Brennan. As Booth entered the kitchen he spotted Brennan sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowel of cornflakes.

"Good morning Bones." Brennan looked up at Booth and smiled.

"Morning Booth." Booth noticed a flush look on Brennans face.

"You feeling alright bones?" Brennan smiled and nodded.

"I was until you walked in." Booth looked shocked.

"Surely she isn't kicking me out!" Thought Booth.

"Care to explain Bones?" Brennan blushed even more.

"Could you put a shirt on please?" Booth nearly burst out into laughter.

"Your flushed because im standing here shirtless." Brennan nodded.

"Does this have anything to do with last night?" again Brennan nodded. Booth gave a small laugh.

"Seriously Booth, can you please just go and put a shirt on?" Booth nodded and headed back into the bedroom.

Brennan got up from the table and put her dishes in the sink.

"What's taking you so long Booth?!"

"Im coming. Hold your horses." Brennan raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"I don't know what that means." Booth laughed as he entered the kitchen.

"Are you ready to go Bones?" Brennan nodded with great enthusiasm. Booth picked up his keys.

"Let's go then."

* * *

When they got into Booth's SUV, Brennan turned on the radio. The sound of music filled the car. After driving for awhile Brennan changed the station.

"Up next we have Westlife with their number one hit Unbreakable." Came the announcers voice.

"**Took my hands, touched my heart  
Held me close, you were always there  
By my side, night and day  
Through it all, baby come what may  
Swept away on a wave of emotion  
Oh we're caught in the eye of the storm  
And whenever you smile I can hardly believe that you're mine  
Believe that you're mine**

Brennan smiled to herself. Stunned at the lyrics. Booth was also smiling. It was as if the song was written about them.

**This love is unbreakable  
It's unmistakable  
And each time I look in your eyes  
I know why  
This love is untouchable  
A feeling my heart just can't deny  
Each time I look in your eyes, oh baby  
I know why  
This love is unbreakable**

Brennan smiled to herself. Stunned at the lyrics. Booth was also smiling. It was as if the song was written about them. This started Brennan thinking.

"Am I in love with Booth?" Little did Brennan know but Booth was also having the same train of thoughts.

"Am I in love with Bones?" Booth smiled at the thought

**  
Share the laughter, share the tears  
We both know we'll go on from here  
Cos together, we are strong  
In my arms, that's where you belong  
I've been touched by the hands of an angel  
I've been blessed by the power of love  
And whenever you smile, I can hardly believe that you're mine  
**

Booth looked over at Brennan. Booth could tell that she was deep in thought. Booth quickly turned his attention back to the road and the radio.

**  
This love is unbreakable  
It's unmistakable  
Each time I look in your eyes  
I know why  
This love is untouchable  
A feeling my heart just can't deny  
Each time you whisper my name, oh baby  
I know why  
**

Inside Brennan's head her thoughts were racing at 90mph. "I really need to talk to Angela." Brennan thought to herself.

**  
This love is unbreakable  
Through fire and flame  
When all this is over  
Our love still remains**

This love is unbreakable  
It's unmistakable  
Each time I look in your eyes  
I know why  
This love is untouchable  
A feeling my heart just can't deny  
Each time you whisper my name, oh baby  
I know why  
Cos each time I look in your eyes, oh baby  
I know why,  
This love is unbreakable

By the time the song finished they pulled up outside the lab.

"That was a nice dong." Said Booth as they both got out of the car.

"I agree. It was very interesting." Booth smiled when Brennan reached out and took hold of his hand.

"You ok there Bones?" Brennan looked up at Booth and nodded.

"Im fine." Booth lent down and gave Brennan a quick kiss. When they broke apart Booth gave Brennan's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Let's go then." Brennan nodded as they started to walk inside.


	15. McSexy

**Hey Guys, **

**Sorry this update has been so long! Also sorry this chapter is so short! ****I have been really busy. I just started a new course and it's full on! But now I have settled in and Im able to start my writing again! So there will be more updates faster!**

**booth4bones-house4cameron**

* * *

Brennan and Booth quickly made their way through the lab towards Cams office. Cam was sitting at her desk when they walked in. Cam looked up

"Dr Brennan. How are you?" Brennan and Booth sat down at the desk.

"Im much better thanks." Cam and Booth smiled.

"That's good to hear. Things just aren't the same without you two around here." Booth gave Brennans hand a gentle squeeze.

"Actually that's why we are here. I was hoping that you would let me return to work?" Cam nodded then looked at Booth.

"Full Meals?" Booth nodded and Cam looked back at Brennan.

"Ok then. On one condition." Brennan nodded "You are to take your time getting back into fieldwork." Brennan looked over at Booth then back to Cam.

"I accept." Cam smiled

"Welcome back." Brennan and Booth got up and left Cams office and headed back to Brennans office.

* * *

"Brennan" Both Brennan and Booth turned around.

"Hey Ange." Angela wrapped her arms around Brennan.

"How are you sweetie?" Angela also gave Booth a hug.

"Im good. WE just had a talk with Cam and I am able to start working again." Angela smiled before turning to face Booth.

"Do you mind if I speak to Bren for abit?" Booth nodded before looking at Brennan.

"We on for lunch?" Brennan smiled and pulled Booth into a hug.

"I would love that." Whispered Brennan into Booths ear. Booth pulled back before placing a kiss on Brennan's lips. Almost as if forgetting that Angela was even in the room.

"Love you." Angela clapped her hand to her mouth.

"Love you too." Booth smiled before leaving Brennan with Angela.

That was so cute!" Brennan laughed and shut her office door.

"It's good to be back at work." Angela sat down on the couch.

"So how are things going with Booth?" Brennan smiled

"Perfect. I just can't put it into words."

"Have you guys… you know… done the deed?" Brennan cracked up laughing but nodded her head.

"How was it? Is he a total god in bed?" Brennan sat down at her desk.

"It was amazing! I guess you could say that he is a god in bed" Angela smiled

"Im really happy for you sweetie." Just then there was a knock on the door.

"IS IT SAFE TO ENTER??" Called the voice. Both Angela and Brennan laughed.

"Come in Hodgins." Called Brennan. Angela shifted over on the couch so Hodgins could sit down.

"Hey Doctor B, How are you feeling?" asked Hodgins as he sat down.

"Im good. I am now officially back to work." Hodgins smiled at this.

"That's wicked! Zach's going to be really happy to hear that." Brennan nodded.

"Hodgins… Thank you for... you know…" Hodgins nodded.

"It's ok. That's what friends do for each other." Brennan smiled and nodded. Angela turned to face Hodgins.

"The good doctor here did the deed with Agent McSexy." Hodgins eyes flew open.

"ANGELA!" screamed Brennan. Both Angela and Hodgins cracked up laughing.

"Im happy for you Doctor B." Brennan smiled and stood up.

"Im going to say hello to Zach then Im going for a walk." Both Angela and Hodgins stood up.

"Would you like some company sweetie?" Brennan shook her head.

"No thanks, I won't be long." Angela nodded and Hodgins put his arms around Angela as Brennan left the office. Hodgins turned to speak to Angela.

"So… are you going to tell me about the good doctor and McSexy?"


	16. Kathy and Andy

**Hey All. Here is another update! next one wont be up until next week sometime (Hopefully!)**

**Kisses!**

**booth4bones-house4cameron**

* * *

Brennan slowly made her way through the lab and up onto the platform. Brennan could see that Zach was working with a set of remains.

"Excuse me, are you Doctor Addy?" Zach stood up and began to turn as he spoke.

"That is me, who is… DR BRENNAN!" Brennan smiled as Zach walked over and wrapped his arms around her in a huge bear hug.

"How are you Zach?" asked Brennan as they broke the hug.

"Im good. It has been very lonely without you and Agent Booth." Brennan smiled.

"Well then what im about to tell you will make you happy. I will be coming back to work as of tomorrow." A huge smile flew over Zach's face.

"That's great news!" Brennan laughed at Zach's enthusaim. "Have you told the others?"

Brennan nodded her head.

"I have just told them." Zach nodded and started to chew his bottom lip.

"Are you ok Zach?" Zach nodded once again.

"It's going to be great having you back Dr Brennan." Brennan smiled before heading towards the front doors. When Brennan reached the front doors, all she could see was the rain.

"_There goes the idea of going for a walk." _Brennan turned and headed back to her office.

* * *

Meanwhile Booth was now back in his office filling out paperwork when there was a knock on the door.

"Booth?" Booth looked up from his desk to see Cullen standing at the door.

"Sir, come in." Booth said as he stood up.

"I was coming by to ask how Dr Brennan is getting on." Booth sat back down at his desk.

"She's good & she is starting back at work tomorrow." Cullen nodded and sat down opposite Booth.

"Will she be ok with field work?"

"I think so sir. One of her conditions for returning to work was that she eases back into field work." Cullen nodded.

"How are things between yourself and the good doctor?" Booth gave a slight chuckle.

"Going well sir."

"Good to hear Booth. I will let you get back to work." And with that Cullen got up and left Booths office.

* * *

Brennan was now typing furiously away at her computer.

_Kathy was standing outside Andy's door, unsure of what she was going to do. Kathy shook her head, turned and started to walk away. "Kathy!" Kathy turned around to see Andy standing in his doorway. Kathy started to walk back towards Andy. "What are you doing here?" asked Andy. Kathy was now standing face to face with Andy._

Brennan stretched her arms before returning to the computer. From outside Brennans office Angela stood with Hodgins.

"Brennan looks happy to be back."

"Actually Ange, I think that look means she is writing." Angela laughed.

"You know what I mean Jack." Hodgins smiled.

"Im going to go and distract Bren for awhile." Hodgins gave Angela a kiss on the cheek.

"I will see you later then." Angela nodded and walked into Brennan's office.

"Hi sweetie." Brennan looked up from the computer.

"Hey Ange."

"How is your writing coming?" Brennan slouched back into her chair.

"It's coming along slowly. Im having a hard time concentrating." Angela Smiled.

"Would that have anything to do with your hunky FBI agent boyfriend?"

"That sounds really weird." Angela sat down on the couch.

"What does?"

"FBI agent boyfriend." Angela laughed. Brennan got up and went and sat next to Angela. After an awkward moment silence Angela spoke up.

"How is your leg?" Brennan looked from Angela to the floor.

"They are healing. Booth saw them." Brennan looked back up at Angela.

"How did Booth take it?"

"He was shocked. He came in when I was changing the bandages." Angela let out a deep breath.

"Wow. That must have been awkward. What did he say?"

"He made me promise that I wouldn't do it again, then we hugged." At that Angela let out a squeal. Brennan couldn't help but smile.

After a few seconds Angela spoke.

"I just finished another painting." Brennan raised her eyebrows.

"Can I see?" Angela nodded and stood up.

"Lets go to my office" As they walked out of Brennan's office and round the corner they spotted Booth… only he was kissing a women


End file.
